Fortress
by SilverLining33
Summary: As a child, I was blind to the tragedies of the world. I chose not to understand. I chose not to acknowledge. I chose not to act. But now, things are different. This war has taken everything from me - my home, my family, my freedom. No more waiting for rescue. No more sitting by and relying on hope and faith. It's time for me to take action. It's time for me to fight back.
1. The Beginning of the End - Part 1

**A/N: This was originally one enormous chapter/intro, but it took up over 20 pages on Microsoft word, which is crazy, so I split it into two parts. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

**...**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End - Part 1**

…

I wasn't there when the world ended.

I came around about a hundred years later, long after the nations had adjusted under their new rule. I was born in winter - a dangerous time to be born in my tribe, especially when winter lasted majority of the year. Winter was the season for waterbenders, so children were usually planned ahead, to ensure the births would be during the two months of summer. It was a gamble to have a child at all (summer-born waterbenders _did _exist), but some parents were willing to take the risk.

However, I wasn't expected, and I definitely wasn't planned. In our tribe, families tried for one child and one child only - a healthy non-bender. And that's exactly what my parents got when they had my older brother, Sokka. So you can imagine their surprise - and distress - when I came along five years later.

Luckily, I had about seven years of happiness before my life fell apart.

I lived as a normal child, although the soldiers stationed at our village monitored me closely during those years. They had good reason, I suppose. I was the first winter baby in almost twenty years, and the first actual _baby _in four.

I remember playing in the snow when I was little, while a man in red stood some distance away, watching and waiting for hours. My family was extremely protective of me then, and kept me inside as much as possible. I had no idea what for.

...

One day when I was five, I went outside while my parents were out. They were always gone, now that I think about it. Dad was always hunting in the mountains, and Mom was always helping the sick and elderly in our village. Sokka was always in charge of watching me, but he had slept in that morning. I figured I would only step out for a moment.

I remember looking at the Red Man standing all alone and watching as I played. I wasn't nervous, or scared. I walked right up to him and said, 'You can play too.' I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where I was playing and said, 'You sit there and be the prince.'

He never did get to be the prince.

At that moment, my brother came out with his boomerang. He was horrified to see me with the man. He grabbed me and ran in the house, yelling at me and telling me to stay inside. I didn't understand that either.

Sokka told me the red people were bad. He told me they were called Fire Nation and that they did bad things to people. He told me to stay away from them.

I looked out the window at the Red Man. He was still there, standing in the snow, watching and waiting.

He didn't seem all that bad to me.

...

When I was six, I met a little boy in red. He had tan skin and dark brown hair that was too long to be short and too short to be long. He had dark brown eyes and a sneaky smile.

I was outside once more while my parents were gone. The Red Man was there again. I didn't ask him to play with me this time.

I was feeling lonely, and wishing Sokka would wake up soon. I never did have anyone to play with when I was younger. All the children were either newborns, or they were older, around Sokka's age. His friends didn't like me around, because I was too young. One boy said that babies like me can't play with the big kids. Sokka pushed the boy in the snow and took me penguin sledding, just the two of us. The next day however, I was alone again.

Just when the princess was about to rescue the prince from the dragon, the little boy came over and sat down.

"Watcha playin'?" he asked.

I smiled and told him about the princess (my doll) and the dragon (my stuffed tiger seal) and how she was going to rescue the prince (Sokka's old soldier toy). I told him he could be the prince.

He said he wanted to be the dragon. I told him he couldn't, because the princess was going to kill the dragon and then he wouldn't have a part. He said the dragon wouldn't die, because he was going to kill the princess. I got angry and we started arguing - me saying the princess couldn't die, because she was the hero, and him saying she could, because dragons are stronger than princesses.

It ended suddenly when he burned my doll to prove a point (how did he do that?), and I slapped his face as I wailed for my brother. Sokka and the Red Man ran over at the same time. By then, we were both crying and saying things that didn't really make sense. Sokka, who looked like he had just woke up, took one look at my doll and turned to the boy as if ready to knock him over with the boomerang in his hand. The man took one look at the boy's cheek and looked like he wanted to burn me just like the doll.

There was another heated argument between my brother and the Red Man. They said a lot of words I didn't recognize. The man told us to go away, and Sokka yelled back that we _lived_ here. The man's face turned as red as his clothes when he yelled for me to apologize. Sokka refused, and asked the same of the boy. The Red Man told Sokka that he had _some nerve_ asking a Lu Tenant to apologize to a peasant.

Mom and Dad came back.

Mom rushed to me and grabbed me up tightly. From that height, the argument seemed different. Sokka, who has always looked so big to me, looked tiny compared to the Red Man. Dad pulled Sokka away and apologized to the man, despite Sokka's protest. The man seemed satisfied, because after that, he and the boy went away. The boy slipped on a patch of ice as he left.

When we went inside the house, Dad yelled at Sokka for not watching me. Sokka started crying, and then I started crying and then he hugged us both and told us he loved us and just wanted us safe.

I didn't understand why I wasn't safe here.

The boy came back the next day, along with the man. But he didn't come over this time. And I didn't call him over to play either. Because Sokka was there playing with me, and I didn't need anybody else.

…

I was seven when I discovered the magic water.

I was sitting behind the house one afternoon, playing with my doll. Our house was set apart from the village, sitting on a lone hill between the village and the mountains. I loved to sit behind the house and look at the huge, white mountains and the blue-green sea. It always made me wonder what came after it. The sea didn't go on forever. That I knew. The red people had to come from somewhere.

I wasn't allowed to go in the mountains, or near the water. Mom said it was because I was too young, but Sokka once told me he used to go fishing alone when he was six. When I mentioned it to Mom and Dad, Dad got mad at Sokka. I had no idea why.

No one was home again today. Mom was helping a sick old lady, and Dad was out hunting again, although I didn't know why. We had enough meat. Maybe he was going to bring some for the rest of the village. Sokka had been bothering Dad to take him along for ages, but Dad told him he was too young. Sokka snuck out after him this morning, and promised to give me some of his seal jerky if I promised not to tell. I pinky-promised.

I pulled out my seal jerky and stared at the sea for a long time.

I had always wanted to go see it up close. I was attracted to the water in a way I didn't understand. Would it be cold like the snow? How would it taste? How far does it go? If I could swim, could I get to the other side? No one told me much about the water. Mom said the sea was boring, and I wouldn't like it there. Sokka told me it would be colder and wetter and I would freeze my toes off. Dad just told me not to go.

But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to go see for myself.

It didn't take me long before I was down the hill and running as fast as I could to the sea. I had to stop a lot of times to catch my breath. The sea seemed so much closer from my house.

I ran through a field of tiger seals and otter penguins before finally stopping at a low cliff that settled a few feet above from the water. I tiptoed to the edge and peeked down.

There it was. The ocean.

I was mesmerized by the small waves lapping at the bottom of the cliff. I looked out into the horizon, squinting because of the shimmering water in the sun. I couldn't see anything but water. Did the sea really go on forever?

Then where did the red people come from?

…

For me, they've always been there, watching over the village up close or from a distance. They lived in big houses at the edge of the village near the docks, and always wore hard, red and black clothes. Some of them had white masks with big black holes in them. Those were scary.

The red men always complained about the cold and the snow, which I didn't understand, since they've lived here forever. I asked Dad about it once when I was younger, and he told me they were really from far away, where it's always sunny or rainy. They didn't get snow where they lived. He didn't know why they didn't stay in their _own_ land that they loved so much. I didn't know either.

So I asked them.

When I did, the man slapped me and told me to watch what I say to him. I didn't understand what I did wrong. Dad threw a fit when he saw my cheek and stormed out of the house. When he came back, he had bloody knuckles, two broken ribs, and a bruise on his cheek to match mine.

When I asked him what happened, he told me he got hurt while out hunting.

Since then, Sokka always carried his boomerang wherever he went. He told me it was for protection.

Protection from what?

I was smart enough to know there was something my family wasn't telling me. About the red people, and about the sea. I didn't like secrets. At all.

…

I wanted to touch the water. I don't know why, but I just did. It seemed like the most beautiful thing in the world, the sea. It wasn't the same as the water we drank and used to bathe. This water was huge and different and full of fish and life. I wanted to touch it.

I stretched out on my stomach and reached down over the cliff.

It was too far away.

I shuffled forward a little, so my chest was at the edge.

I still couldn't reach.

The icy cliff dug into my stomach, but I still couldn't reach.

I wasn't stupid. I knew if I moved forward again, I'd fall in. And I couldn't swim. So I stretched my arm as far as it could go, straining and reaching and _wanting_. Maybe my arm would get to it if I tried hard enough.

And then, I felt it.

Surprised, I pulled my hand back, and heard a plop.

What was that?

I looked closely at the water and reached again, straining for the water to come meet my hand. I watched the water below my hand bubble and go still. I furrowed my eyebrows and reached further.

The water streamed upwards to my hand, slithering up my wrist to my elbow. I pulled away slowly, carrying the snake of water coiled around my arm with me. Sitting upright, I watched the water with fascination. Water was _not_ supposed to do that.

Was the sea magic? Is that why Mom and Dad wouldn't let me come here? Was magic bad?

I held the water out in front of me and furrowed my eyebrows again, concentrating on…_something._

Then the water moved again.

The little snake of water drifted up my arm and settled in a bubble just above my palm. I giggled quietly. It tickled.

"Watcha doin?"

I jumped in fright, the water splashing in my hand and falling to the floor. The red boy stood a few feet away with his knuckles on his waist, watching me closely. I opened my mouth to answer truthfully, but something told me I wasn't supposed to tell. Not him, at least.

"I was looking at the sea water." I said.

He walked over to edge of the cliff and leaned over at the waist to look.

"How'd you reach it from way up here?"

I didn't want to tell him that the water came to me instead. I didn't want to tell him anything. He burned my doll.

He turned to me, a mean look on his face. "Did you move the water?"

I didn't answer.

"You better hope not. If you did, you're going to prison far, far away."

This scared me.

"What's prison?" I asked. I had never heard these things before.

"It's a place where you go forever and ever and don't get to do anything or see anyone for the rest of your life. You get beaten and have no food and have to work _all_ day."

My eyes widened. That sounded horrible. I didn't want to go there.

He leaned closer and stared into my eyes, his dark brown pupils covering my vision.

"So. Did you move the water?"

My bottom lip trembled.

"I w-want t-t-to go h-_home_."

The boy remained where he was for a few more moments, searching for something in my face. Then his eyes drifted down to the snow where the water had soaked in. Finally, he stepped out of my way without another word.

I ran all the way back home, not once stopping no matter how tired I got. When I got there, I ran to my room and sat between the wall and Sokka's bed.

About an hour later, I was digging around Sokka's stuff. I heard the door close, and then Sokka was in the doorway.

"Katara! What are you doing?" he hurried over and pulled my hands away from his things.

"I was looking for something to play with." I said.

He pulled me up by my shoulders and led me to my side of the room. "Well, you have your dolly girl stuff over there. Play with that."

I frowned. Sokka never had a problem with me playing with his stuff before. I sat on my bed and pouted, watching as he took the boomerang from of his back and placed it high on the shelf. That was weird. Sokka never took off his boomerang, except to bathe or sleep. Though he kept it in his hand while he slept.

He opened the chest and grabbed up a bunch of his old toys, and then dumped them on my bed.

"Here." he said. "These are yours now."

I grinned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Sokka!"

He patted my head and tried to smile as I pulled away. Then I remembered something.

"But...what are you gonna play with?" I asked, holding his waist loosely.

His weird smile disappeared, and his face became more serious than I have ever seen it.

"No more games. Not for me."

He pulled away and reached behind his back. My eyes widened at the blue and white club that he held tightly in his hand. Where did that come from?

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, staring at it in awe. I was old enough to know that no one was allowed to have those things. Not even Dad. "You're not supposed to have that."

He put the club back and left the room, me trailing behind uneasily.

"I'm going back to the mountains for a bit." he announced, putting on his parka over the club.

"To hunt with Dad?"

He froze for a second. And then, a tiny smile formed at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah. Something like that." he said, pulling his hood up. He turned back to me and kissed my forehead. "Stay. Here."

I nodded, and then he was gone.

...

A few months later, a big ship came to the village. I snuck away to see it come in the docks. It was a huge gray ship and it was pointed at the front. I hid behind a few barrels and watched it slow to a stop, the pointy end pulling away like an oven and landing on the snow with a loud thud.

Two people came out. I felt confused. Why such a big ship if there were only two people inside?

There was a tall man in red and black and gold that flowed like a dress, with a long beard that looked like a snake. He looked like a prince. Beside him was a little boy with a ponytail and a furry red coat. He looked upset, eyes wet with tears, face scrunched up in a tantrum.

"Hey, you." a mean voice scared me. A big man with sideburns looked down on me angrily. "Go home. You can't be here."

I watched him with wide eyes, not saying a word. He rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

"Stupid kid." he grabbed me hard on my arm and threw me away from the crates. I fell back in the snow with an 'oomph,' watching as he lifted one box and walked towards the ship. I stuck my tongue out at him and scrambled up to find another hiding place.

I hid behind some crates on the other side of the docks and watched the two red strangers again. The tall prince talked to some other red men with scary masks. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I crept over to hide behind closer crates and peeked over the top.

The prince told the boy to stay here while he went with the red men. The boy whined and fretted, but a look from the prince made him quiet again. As the tall man left, the boy crossed his arms, dropped heavily in the snow, and crossed his legs too.

I watched as he pouted for a minute. He looked cold and wet and miserable. Every few seconds he would wipe his nose on his sleeve and make whiny noises. I decided to cheer him up.

He heard me coming and snapped his head up excitedly.

"Papa…!" he trailed off when he saw me staring back at him on all fours. The frown returned. "Go away."

He didn't scare me, so I stayed. He didn't look scary at all, with his pale face, red cheeks and runny nose.

"Go away." he said again, looking over my shoulder. He shifted in his clothes. "Papa won't like you."

I frowned. His papa didn't know me. How come he didn't like me?

"Why won't he like me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. His face changed when I said this, into something mean, like when Sokka says I have to sled after him because he's the oldest.

"Because you're a watertribe peasant."

I felt even more confused. I was watertribe, but I had no idea what a peasant was.

"What's-?" We both jumped at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Who's your friend, son?" the man said. His smile made me want to run away. The boy scrambled up to stand.

"She's not my friend, Papa." he said.

That hurt my feelings. I was really hoping we could be friends.

"Oh?" the man said, turning to me. "Are you lost, child?"

My nose scrunched up. Of course I'm not lost!

"_No_." I drawled out.

His strange smile grew. "Well then-"

"Katara!"

I turned and saw my brother running towards me. He looked at the others and ran faster. When he reached us, he grabbed my arm and shoved me behind him, holding it tightly. He looked at the tall man.

"I'm so sorry. She'll leave you alone now." he said breathlessly, turning to leave.

The tall prince chuckled, but nothing was funny.

"My, my. What terrible manners." he said, then after a moment, "Of course, I'd expect nothing less of a watertribe peasant."

I looked over my shoulder at the boy.

Sokka gritted his teeth and turned slowly, as if it hurt to do so. And then, he bowed slightly and said, "My apologies, Your Majesty."

"That's better."

There was a long silence. Sokka was still bowing. The man was still smiling. The boy sniffled.

"What's a peasant?" I asked. The man's gaze shifted to me.

"Your sister?" he confirmed, looking down at me. I wished I hadn't said anything.

Sokka's grip tightened on my arm.

"Yes." he said through clenched teeth. After a moment, "Your Majesty."

The man leaned down and stared at me. I shuffled behind Sokka a little, whining softly in discomfort.

"Such pretty eyes." he said smoothly. The boy leaned forward to see, scrunching up his face as if he couldn't figure out what his father was talking about. "So very, _very_ blue."

Sokka's breath hitched. "Katara's not a bender!"

The man's gaze flicked up to Sokka, the corner of his mouth curling up.

"I never said she was."

Sokka squeezed his eyes shut. The man stared at Sokka wordlessly. The boy wiped his nose.

"What's a peasant?" I asked again.

The man straightened and grasped the boy's small shoulder.

"Well, we must be heading back to the ship now. My son has had a long day, and I have some very important business in the morning."

The tall prince looked at me one more time. I shivered and shuffled further behind my brother, deciding he was the dragon, not the prince. Then he and the boy walked away, back to the ship.

It was only when I felt a sharp tug on my arm did I realize Sokka was storming off to the village, dragging me behind him. My arm started to hurt.

"Sokka, my arm is hurting." I said, watching his white knuckles.

He didn't let go.

I started tugging and pulling and dragging my feet in the snow to try and get my hand free, but he still wouldn't let go.

"Owwww."

My whine attracted the attention of a few passing villagers, but no one stopped to pull me away. I fussed more, looking for anyone to notice. But people looked at me as if I had caused trouble and was going home for a spanking.

By the time we got to the house, I was flushed and angry and frustrated and almost in tears. My arm really hurt.

Sokka let go of my arm just as I tugged one last time, and I fell back on my butt. He whirled around, looking so angry that my temporary tantrum was instantly forgotten.

"What were you doing with them?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say. I was so shocked and confused by his anger.

"Katara, we've been through this! You don't talk to them, you don't look at them, you don't go near them! _Ever!_" his voice cracked.

Tears welled up in my eyes at his tone. What did I do wrong this time? I only wanted to cheer up the boy because he seemed so sad. I only wanted to ask if he would be the prince.

My breaths came in hiccups and I started to stutter.

"I only...I only w-wanted...t-to...t-t-to p-_play_-"

His response was instant.

"No, Katara! You don't play with the Fire Nation! They're the _enemy_!"

I reared back at his shouts with widened eyes, shock etched on my face. He glared at me, nostrils flared and fists tight, looking more angry and scared than I have ever seen him.

I started to cry.

I heard a loud sigh, and then he was on his knees and hugging me close. I squeezed my arms around his neck tightly and wailed loudly in his shoulder. He rubbed my back and sighed again.

"Look, kiddo, I'm sorry, okay?" he said, pulling back when I calmed down. "I just don't want you to get hurt. The Fire Nation is _dangerous_. Do you understand?"

I didn't understand. I didn't understand anything. The boy wasn't dangerous. He was cold and wet and had a runny nose.

"I don't want you talking to them again, okay?" Sokka said, his tone hardening again.

I looked down and sniffled. "'Kay."

He kissed my forehead and hugged me again.

After that, Sokka made me a bowl of soup and said he'd give me a piggyback until Mom and Dad got home. We play wrestled and played horsey, then after I had a bath, he told me about when I was born, and how he had wanted a boy instead and wanted Mom to switch with one of the other babies in the village, but now he was glad he had a little sister to protect. I already heard the story a bunch of times, but I liked to hear it again anyway.

By the time Mom and Dad came home, I had forgotten all about pouting red boys and mean dragon men.

...

The next day, Dad took Sokka to go hunting with him again.

So I was left to help Mom around the house. I dried the dishes she washed, and threaded the needles for sewing, and rinsed the clothes she washed in my bucket. I started to get tired, so Mom told me to go play because I had been a big help.

I was looking for Sokka's soldier when someone started banging on the door.

"Kya! Kya, come quick!"

I ran down the hall and saw a man calling to my mother. His wife was having a baby, and he needed her help. He said there was something wrong. My mother set down the broom and rushed to the door.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No, not this time, baby." she grabbed the door behind her. "Stay here."

And then the door shut.

I stared at it for a long time, debating what I should do.

After a while, I decided to stay. It was what Mom would want me to do, and I would listen to her.

I didn't last a minute.

I decided to play in the outskirts of the village, where there were a lot of mountains and snowy hills. That way, no one would see me, and there would be no red men watching me, even though they were nowhere to be found ever since the ship arrived yesterday.

I walked for a long time, looking at the white mountains and snowy grounds. I climbed the top of a small hill and looked back at where I had come from. I could see the entire village from here. The igloos and the docks, and the penguins near the sea.

Everyone seemed tiny from here. I smiled. For once, _I_ was the bigger person. I shifted my toys in my hands. I brought the princess and the prince and the dragon with me, hoping I could find a nice place to play. I turned around on the hill and saw it.

Giggling happily, I ran down the hill as fast as I could.

It was a princess castle, with walls as high as my shoulders and as thick as Daddy's leg. I giggled again and threw my toys in, climbing inside after them happily. It was a good castle, as big as the igloos Sokka makes at home. My princess finally had her castle.

I played for a long time.

The prince and the princess were about to get married when I heard footsteps. I froze and listened again. The crunches were getting louder. I peeked over the edge of the wall.

Our eyes met.

I ducked back down.

"Hey! Who's there?"

It wasn't Dad, or Mom, or Sokka.

"Who's there?" the voice yelled again.

I pressed my back against the wall, clutching the stuffed tiger seal to my chest.

"Come out now! I have fire!" the voice warned.

_Fire?_

Whoever it was seemed just as scared as I was.

"If you don't come out now, I'm calling my dad!"

I heard a sneeze.

I popped back over the wall.

"You!" he cried, and the thin wisp of fire in his hand vanished. He marched over to me in seconds. "What are you doing in my fort?"

"It's my princess castle." I told him, showing him my doll.

"No, it isn't. This is my battle fort. Go away."

"I'm playing." I explained.

His eyebrows furrowed together angrily, though he still didn't look scary. His nose was running.

"You can't play here! I built the fort, so it's mine!"

I shook my head, hands on my hips. "Nuh-uh. I got here first, so it's _mine_."

"No, it isn't!" he yelled, balling his fists.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

We heard loud footsteps approaching from around the hill. The boy's eyes widened. He scrambled over the edge of the wall and dropped down heavily beside me.

"Ow!" I cried. He landed on my hand.

"_Shh!_" he hissed, finger to his lips.

We were frozen silent as the men passed. I peeked over the edge, finding that they were not near the fort at all. The boy pulled me back down and put a finger to his lips again. I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't making any noise, but he slapped a hand on my mouth and peeked over the edge himself. I pulled his hand away and peeked over next to him.

The men had passed near the hill, and were tiny dolls now disappearing around another mountain. The boy made a 'whew' sound and sagged against the wall. I sat back on my heels and watched him. He frowned at me.

"You have to go now."

"How come?" I whined.

"Papa said not to talk to you ever again." he said, crossing his arms.

"Sokka said not to talk to_ you_." I told him, arms crossed too.

The boy seemed shocked by this.

"What? Why?"

"Cuz you're the emeny."

His face scrunched up.

"What's a emeny?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. But that's what you are."

"No I'm not! I'm a boy!" he yelled, standing up.

That reminded me of something.

"What's a peasant?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I dunno. But that's what you are."

"How come?"

He got that look on his face again.

"Because I'm rich and you're poor. I'm better than you."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-huh! I'm better than you, your dad, your mom, and your whole entire village. I'm a prince."

"Nuh-_uh_!" I yelled again, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Yah-_huh_. I live in a big palace with red carpets and fancy rooms and lotsa pictures on the wall. _And _I have servants who do whatever I tell them to!" he boasted.

That made me silent. I tried to imagine myself in a big palace with red carpets and servants who did whatever I wanted.

"If you have a big palace, then why do you want my castle?" I asked.

He seemed surprised by my question, and struggled for an answer.

"B-because I _made_ it and it's _mine_!" he yelled, stomping his foot.

"We can share." I offered.

"I don't want to share with you." he huffed, turning his head away.

"My mama says it's good to share."

He turned back, leaning over me with his knuckles on his hips. "Well, _my_ mama's not here. She's at home with Azzie."

"Look, see?" I said, pointing to his side and then mine. "You play over there, and I'll play over here."

He reached down and drew a line between us.

"Hey!" I said, frowning at him. "Your side is bigger!"

"I know." he said, sitting back against his wall.

"You can't do that. We both have to have the same sides."

"No, we don't. I'm a prince. I get a bigger side."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "That's not fair."

He didn't answer me, so I continued playing with my dolls. I expected him to start playing too, but he just sat there like I had seen him the first time, staring at the snow below him.

After a while, I figured he didn't need his side that much, so I shifted over a bit.

"Hey! You're in my space!" he pointed at where my foot crossed the line.

"No, I'm not!" I said, pulling it back.

"Yes, you are! Move over!"

I didn't move. I was already back on my side.

"I said move _over!_" he pushed me further away from the line.

I recovered and pushed him back. "Don't push me!"

"I'm a prince. I'll push whoever I _want!"_ he shoved me again.

I didn't sit back up.

"You're a meanie!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"_You're_ a meanie!"

"No I'm not! _You're _a meanie!"

"Well, you're the meaniest, meanie peasant _ever_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm going home!" I announced, standing up and gathering my things.

"_Good!_ Now I can have the fort all to my_self!_"

I huffed and climbed over the wall, then stomped all the way back home.

_He's _the meanie_._

…

…

…

**A/N: So there's chapter 1. Part 2 will be up soon, since they were originally one long chapter that I split in half. **

**Feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

**-SilverLining33**


	2. The Beginning of the End - Part 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed my story. Your feedback was very much appreciated. This is the second half of the 'prologue.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

…

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End - Part 2**

…

Ten minutes.

That was how long it took for me to decide that I was going back to the fort. I wanted to play there today, and no mean prince could stop me. I found it first. Finders Keepers. I was going to go there and tell him to play with me or don't play there at all.

I nodded my head in agreement with myself and quickly gathered my things. I stomped all the way back to the fort, feeling bold and brave.

He looked up when he heard me coming and frowned.

"Go away." he said when I stopped right outside the wall. I put my hands on my hips, towering over him.

"No. I'm playing here today. You can have it tomorrow."

"_I'm _playing here. Find your own fort."

I scrunched up my nose in anger and stared at him. He went back to his toy. He was ignoring me.

Annoyed, I grabbed his arm up and tried to pull him out of the fort.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!" he yelled pulling back. I got yanked down over the wall and fell head first on the padded snow inside the fort.

I scrambled to sit up, holding my head. We stared at each other in shock.

And then I started to cry. He didn't seem to know what to do. I wailed louder.

"_Shh!_ You're too loud!" he hissed, trying to cover my mouth.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, pulling away from him and holding my head.

"_You_ leave _me_ alone!" he yelled back.

I squealed in frustration and turned away from him, holding my head and sniffling through tears.

And he ignored me.

...

It didn't take long before we were both playing quietly in our sides of the fort. I played princess and dragon, while he played with his toys in the corner. I kept getting distracted by the noises he was making.

"Don't worry Prince!" I said, gesturing with my doll. "I'll make the dragon go away! I'll-"

"Booom! Pshew Pshew _Fwoosh!_ That's right men! Wipe out those earth kingdom soldiers! Ha!"

I wrinkled my nose at him and then turned my attention back to my dolls.

"I'll help you Princess! Then we'll get mar-"

"Ahhhhh! Oh no! The Fire Nation is too strong! _Ahhhhh!"_

"Shh!" I whispered. He didn't hear me.

"Chkah! Agh, no! I'm dying!" he picks up a red doll. "That's what happens when you fight the Fire Nation! You _die!_"

At that moment he caught me staring at him.

"...what?" he snapped, shifting slightly.

"Watcha playin'?"

"War." he said, fiddling with his dolls.

"War? That's bad."

He looks at me.

"It is?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. My daddy says it makes everyone cry, and do bad things to each other."

He got that look again.

"Well, _my_ papa says that war lets the whole world know who's strongest and bestest."

I looked away and mumbled, "I think _no_ war is bestest."

We both fell silent. I heard a little growl and then he was in front of me, fists balled stiffly at his sides.

"You don't know anything! My papa's smarter than you!"

I stood up angrily.

"_No!_"

"Uh-huh! He's a king, and I'm prince so I'm smarter than you too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" he said again. "I bet you can't even read!"

"I'm not _allowed_ to read!"

He stopped and looked at me closely.

"What do you mean? Everyone's allowed to read."

I shook my head and sat down. "Not me. Not anyone."

He stood still in front of me, fists loosening slowly. I fiddled with my dolls, but I wasn't really playing anything.

"I'll teach you." he said, stooping in front of me.

I looked up at him quickly, but he was staring at the ground. "Really?"

He nodded, still staring at the snow. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him tightly. He fell back on his butt, me still holding on. He gagged and shoved me away roughly.

"Yuck! Don't touch me!" he yelled, brushing cooties off his clothes angrily. I giggled and sat beside him patiently, waiting to begin.

He wiped his nose on his sleeve and leaned forward to write some weird lines in the snow.

"Okay, what's that?" he asked, looking at me expectantly.

I looked at him, then at the lines, and then back at him again.

"I don't know."

"It says 'fire'!" he says gesturing to the snow.

"I didn't know! I can't read!"

"I'm trying to teach you!"

I slouched and pouted, staring at the lines in the ground. "Sorry."

He rubbed the lines away and drew another bunch of lines in the snow. He pulled back slightly and furrowed his eyebrows. He rubbed off the end and rewrote it. He did it again. And again.

Finally, he pulled back fully, sighing loudly.

"How do you spell 'nation'?" he asked me, though I guessed he really didn't want to.

I gave him a long shrug, palms up and eyes wide.

"I can't spell!"

Sighing loudly once more, he gave it three more tries till he gave up and wrote another word. Each time he did, he would ask me what it was. And when I told I didn't know, he'd get frustrated and tell me what it was. Ten minutes later, I was tired of trying to read.

"Can we play something else?" I asked as he drew more lines.

"No! I have to teach you to read."

"But it's no fun."

"Fun is for fools!" he yelled and then froze suddenly and furrowed his eyebrows again, as if confused by something. "I mean…"

He trailed off.

I watched him for a long time. He looked so sad. I decided to cheer him up.

"Let's play together." I said, picking up my princess and dragon.

"Ew! I don't want to play with you." he said, scooting as far away from me as possible.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a girl, and I'm a boy. Girls and boys don't play together."

"Why_ not_?" I scooted closer to him on my knees and put my hands on my hips.

"Because girls play with _dolls_." he said the word as if it tasted sour in his mouth.

I pointed at his toys. "_You're_ playing with dolls."

He looked offended.

"They're not _dolls_. They're _trained battle soldiers_."

"Let's play together. You be the prince."

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm _already_ a prince."

I frowned. He was right. But then didn't it make more sense for him the prince?

"Okay, then you can be the soldiers helping the princess kill the dragon."

"No. I'm not playing with you." he said, tightening his arms.

I put my hands on my hips. "You _haff_ to. I need a prince."

"I'm not doing it. I don't play with _girls_."

"Play with me." I demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes!"_

"You're bossy!"

"_You're_ bossy!"

"No, you're the bossiest bossy yucky girl _ever!_"

My eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm going home!" I announced, gathering up my things once more and crawling out of the fort.

"_Good! _And _stay_ there this time!"

I turned back to him sharply, fists clenched, arms stiff at my sides. "I _will!_"

"Good!"

I stomped all the way back home again, throwing my toys on the floor once I got inside the house. I dropped in front of the fireplace and pouted.

And pouted.

And pouted.

After a while, I stood to look out the window. The sun was setting. I wished Mom would come back. I was getting lonely. I considered going back to the fort, but he called me yucky, so I stayed.

By the time Mom came back it was night time. She told me the baby was healthy and that it was a girl. I wasn't happy, because there weren't any kids my age in the village, and I wouldn't be able to play with a baby. I asked her to make the baby grow up fast so I could. She laughed and patted my head. I didn't understand what was so funny. She said you couldn't make babies grow up fast. They would grow up just like I did.

So I asked her if she could have a grown up baby for me to play with. She laughed at that too. Confused and a little embarrassed, I went to my room until dinner.

We sat alone at the table. I told her I missed Sokka and Dad. Especially Sokka. I wanted him to give me more piggyback rides. She told me they'd be coming home soon enough, and that I should be patient.

The door burst open and red men began flooding the house.

Mom jumped up from her seat. "What is the meaning of this?"

The men walked all around the house, looking in every room.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked, watching the Red Man search my room.

"What are you looking for?" my mother yelled. I was scared, since Mom never yelled.

The familiar Red Man stopped in front of my mother. "It seems the young prince has gone missing. He hasn't been seen since morning, and his Majesty is extremely worried."

"What does this have to do with us?" Mom demanded.

He watched her for a moment.

"It seems the Rebels have reached an all time low, kidnapping a harmless nine year old boy. We believe someone here has the prince in custody."

"We're not Rebels!" my mother yells with widened eyes. "We don't have the prince!"

He watches her a moment more.

"Very well." he signals to his men, and they file out just as suddenly as they came in.

My mother wasted no time grabbing her coat from the wall and rushing to the door. I scrambled off the pillow and stumbled after my mother.

"Mommy! Where are you going?" I yelled out into the night as she weaved through a crowd of red men.

"Stay here!"

I stood in the doorway, watching red men barge into all the houses in the village down the hill. I wondered why the boy didn't go home. Didn't he know everyone was looking for him?

I turned back to the house.

Everything had been trashed in the red men's frantic search for the boy. Mommy had left because they couldn't find the boy. Had she gone to look for him?

_Should _I _look for him?_

Figuring that it was the right thing to do because Mommy was doing it, I put on my parka and ran behind the house towards the mountains.

The mountains were much different than they were earlier. It was darker and colder, and the snow looked blue gray instead of white. I could hear animals around, and they seemed much scarier now that I couldn't see where they were. I pulled my hood over my head and started to run.

When I reached the top of the big hill, I turned and saw the castle.

"Hey!" I called as I ran to it, because I didn't know his name.

He wasn't inside.

I stood next to it, looking down at the empty space for a long while. I didn't know what to do.

A wolf howled. I shivered and tugged at the collar of my hood. I wanted my Mommy. I wanted to go home. The wolf howled again, and there was a scream.

I started running towards it without thinking, hoping the boy was around this mountain. If I found him, then the red men would stop breaking everyone's houses.

As I circled the base of the small mountain, I heard another yell.

And then I saw it.

The boy was running towards me as fast as he could. Behind him, was a big gray wolf with shiny yellow eyes. The wolf leapt in the air and bit the boy's hood. He fell on his back as the wolf tugged his coat roughly. I screamed. The boy, through yells and tears, shrugged out of his coat and threw a tiny ball of fire at the wolf's face. Taking advantage of the wolf's shock, the boy scrambled up and started running again.

"Hurry!" I called, jumping up and down on the spot. The wolf recovered and chased after him.

The boy looked over his shoulder again and wailed. The wolf snarled and snapped and stretched its neck to bite the boy's leg.

"No!" I cried at the wolf.

Its teeth snagged the boy's pants, and he tumbled down with another wail, screaming for his papa. The boy wriggled and fought, but the wolf held fast. He twisted and kicked the wolf in the nose. The wolf reared back and growled as the boy crawled away desperately. He crouched low to pounce-

"Stop!" I screamed.

-and didn't pounce. The wolf snarled and snapped its teeth at us, but didn't move. He jerked and tugged his body, but didn't get any closer than he already was. The boy rolled over and watched the wolf with wide eyes. I ran towards them and tugged on the boy's arm.

"Come on, let's go." I said, pulling his arm. But he just sat there, staring at the wolf's feet. I glanced at it, unsure of what he was looking at. "Let's go! Before he chases us!"

The boy jumped up in a burst of life and scrambled up quickly. I grabbed his hand and we ran away from the wolf, back around the mountain as fast as we could. His hand was so cold I could feel it through my mittens.

When we reached the fort, we both climbed in and huddled against the walls. The boy jerked his hand away and curled up on himself, red face in his knees. His shoulders jerked and shook from the cold.

"Papa…" he cried.

He started sobbing softly. I watched him, chest heaving, heart drumming in my ears. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. So I started to cry.

We didn't leave the fort for a while, both of us too scared of what roamed the outside our impenetrable walls.

"P-papa…" the boy mumbled again. He shivered, and wiped his nose in his sleeve. I sniffed and watched the line from nose to arm stretch and snap.

A wolf howled in the distance.

We both let out a wail and sunk further behind the wall.

"Pa-_pa_!" he cried.

It was dark and cold and empty in the mountains at night, and I wanted to go home. Mommy had told me to stay, and I needed to get home before she did. So I stood slowly, wiping my eyes and nose with the sleeve of my parka.

"I wanna go back now." I sniffled quietly. He shook his head and tightened the curl of his body.

"Papa." he said, his voice muffled in his knees.

"We hafta go back." I pulled his arm.

"No." he said, shaking his head. "I'm cold, and I'm wet, and I don't know how to get back to my dad."

"I do." I said. He looked up at me, red face, runny nose, and tears running down his cheeks. "It's easy. Come on."

He rubbed an arm under his nose one more time and stood shakily. "O-okay."

I held his hand and led him out of the fort and across the snowy plains. It was a long walk back, because the boy was tired and shaky and kept stopping to breathe. I had no idea why he couldn't breathe while he walked. When he stopped again, I put my hands on my hips and frowned.

"We hafta keep _going_."

He looked at me as if I wasn't making sense.

"I'm _cold_."

I didn't understand. But I let him finish anyway.

When we spotted the tiny square lights glowing from inside the houses, the boy yanked his hand out of my grip. I jumped in shock and watched him wipe his hand on his coat.

I held my hand out again.

"No." he said, still wiping his hand.

"Why not?" I asked, my hand still outstretched.

The look.

"Because you're a girl and I'm a boy. _I'm_ supposed to save _you_."

I frowned, thinking of my dragon-slaying princess. Had I been doing it wrong all this time?

"Says who?"

He stops to think. "Says everything! Girls can't be heroes."

I wrinkled my nose. "That's not true. Girls can be heroes just as good as boys."

He shook his head wordlessly and fell silent. I guess he was too tired to argue.

I reached forward for his hand again, and he pulled it away and took a step back, frowning angrily.

I stopped and thought. Then, I suggested quietly, "You can save me next time."

He seemed to agree with the promise, since he ever so slowly reached for my hand once more as I led him across the snowy field that lay before the village.

By the time we got to my house on the hill, the boy's hands were red and raw. I asked him where his mittens were. He told me he was a firebender. I had no idea what that was, or why it mattered, because he looked as cold as anyone else would be without mittens.

"Katara!"

Mom came running down the hill. She grabbed me up and hugged me tight.

"I've been worried sick about you! I told you to stay inside!"

I grinned.

"I found him, Mommy."

She looked over at him and gasped.

"Is that…?"

"The prince!"

We both turned to see the Red Man running towards us. He immediately took off his coat and put it around the boy.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

The boy's lip trembled. "Papa…"

The Red Man led the boy away without another word, leaving Mom and I alone on the hill. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house. She immediately ran a warm bath for me, and once I was warmed up and clean, she gave me a bowl of leftover soup. We sat in front of the fire as I ate.

Mom hadn't said a word the entire time.

I stopped eating and looked up at her.

"Mommy?"

She didn't answer right away.

"...Katara, sweetie...do you know who he was?"

"Hm?" I cocked my head, a little confused.

"That boy you were with...he was the prince."

Now I remembered.

"Uh-huh." I nodded eagerly, excited to tell Mom about the boy. "He lives in a big castle with red walls and servants who do what they want."

I cocked my head again. That didn't seem right.

"The prince of the _Fire Nation_."

"Yeah! He has fire in his hands."

My mother's eyes widened.

"He bent fire at you?" she asked, grabbing me suddenly and looking me over.

"No. At the wolf." I explained, squirming to get back to my soup.

Her eyes were like snowballs.

"_Wolf?_"

There was a knock on the door. My mother froze up and stared at it.

"...Mom. There's someone at the door."

She blinked and stood slowly, releasing me from her hold as she went.

There were red men on the other side of the door.

"What do you want now?"

The man in front didn't look happy.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, peasant. You don't want to make this harder for yourself."

"What are you talking about? What do you want?" my mother demanded, as they forced their way into the house once more. I watched the man's hard, brown eyes stare at me. He reminded me of the dragon man with the snake beard.

"Our sources tell us there's a waterbender in this house."

My mother's eyes widened, and her eyes snapped to mine for the tiniest moment. The look in her eyes told me something wasn't right. It scared me. But then she straightened and stared at the guard with her chin held high.

"There are no waterbenders here."

The guard ignored her.

"Are you two the only people here?" he asked, still staring at me.

"My husband and son will be back very soon." she answered.

"Hm."

There was a silence. I watched the guards, five of them in all, then my mother again. I didn't like this. Not one bit. Finally, the man turned to my mother.

"So which one of you is it? Which one of you is the waterbender?"

My mother balled her fists. "I told you already, there's no waterbender!"

"Our sources tell us there is."

"Your sources are wrong!"

The man growled and stalked over to me. I watched my mother's confidence fade.

"Wh-what are you doing? G-get away from her!" she yelled, as the man grabs me by my upper arm and yanks me toward him.

I cried out in shock and squirmed to get away. He held up his right hand and fire appeared, the flames licking at my face. I froze in fear.

"Let her go!" she rushed towards me, but two guards grabbed her roughly.

"I have absolutely no problem killing you both and avoiding the hassle. Luckily, I'm in a good mood today. Now, tell me who it is, or I burn your precious daughter to a crisp."

I started to cry. My mother stopped fighting.

"M-mommy, I'm sc-scared." I cried, my voice trembling.

"Please, don't do this." she pleaded with the man. The flames came closer, and I let out another sob.

"What'll it be, peasant?"

My mother looked at me then. She looked at me for a long time. I watched tears pool in her eyes.

"It'll be alright, sweetie." she told me softly. Finally, she looked at the man holding me."If I tell you, will you leave my daughter alone?"

I looked up to see the man nod silently.

"The waterbender...it's me."

The man smiled. It wasn't a nice smile.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" he said, letting me go. I rushed to my mother. She hugged me tightly and kissed my hair over and over as I cried in her shoulder.

"What happens now?" she spat hatefully. "Am I going to prison?"

I pulled away and looked at her.

_Prison? I've heard that word before..._

The man chuckled. "Sorry. But we're not taking prisoners today."

In no time, the men had grabbed my mother and shoved me away. I fell in a heap and watched as they dragged her away from me.

"Mommy!" I screamed.

I ran to her and pounded my tiny fists into the red mens' legs. A large arm smacked my chest with a fling of his hand and I went tumbling on the floor again. My mother fought against the men and screamed for me as they pulled her to the door. Another shove sent her in the snow.

"Please! Please! Don't let her see-"

"Mommy!" I ran to her again, but a tall guard stood at the door and shoved me back again.

"Katara! Stay inside! Stay inside and wait for Daddy, okay?"

I have never heard my mother scream so loud. She sounded hoarse and looked wild, as if she wanted nothing more than for me to do as she said.

"But Mom-"

"_Stay inside!_" she screeched, just as the man pulled out his sword. She struggled to stand, but they kept pushing her back down. She grasped the closest guard and stared into his eyes wildly. It was the Red Man."Please! Don't let her see! Please!"

I scrambled up to run for the door again, screaming for her. I watched the Guards push her down again. The brown-eyed man hovered over her, raised his sword and-

The door shut.

I crashed into it hard, getting knocked back a few steps. I rushed to it again, slamming my fists on the door over and over and screaming for my mother. But I couldn't get the door open. I tried the doorknob, but it burned to touch. I called for her over and over, tears streaming down my face.

_Stay inside and wait for Daddy, okay?_

That's right. Daddy would know what to do. When he and Sokka get home, he'll open the door, and we'll all go look for Mommy together. They would make sure those mean red men would never come back.

I ran to my room, scrubbing tears and snot off my face with my sleeve. When I got there, I shut the door hard. I ran to the table and pushed and shoved and tugged it until it was right up against the door. Then I ran over to Sokka's bed and crawled under it, grabbing the tiger seal on the way there. The dragon was the meanest and biggest of all the toys, and he would protect me the best.

I don't know how long I waited there, under the bed, clutching the 'dragon' to my chest. The house was eerily silent, and as I waited, I would call out for my family. No one would answer. I wanted to go outside and find Mom, but she told me to stay inside.

A long time passed, and soon, I was getting sleepy. Crying had always made me tired, and now my eyes were feeling heavy and hot. I didn't want to fall asleep. I had to wait for Dad.

"Daddy." I whispered. "Hurry…"

My eyes closed.

A loud bang made them open again, and it was dark. I gasped, ready to cry because I couldn't see anything. I held the stuffed toy tighter and crawled out from under the bed. There was another bang, and another noise, like a scream or a howl or a yell. I walked slowly forward, one arm out to feel for the door. It was so dark. The evening candles had burned out, and no one was here to replace them.

Another bang, and another one immediately after. Then,

"_Katara!"_

I jumped and rushed forward. _Sokka_.

My stomach slammed into the table, and I cried out. I had forgotten all about it.

"_KATARA!_"

I scrambled up from the floor just as the door flew open with a loud bang, the table tumbling off to the side. Sokka flew towards me and pulled me into his arms, holding me so tight I couldn't breathe. I immediately started crying in his shoulder. He kissed my head and stroked my hair and said things under his breath to comfort me. There was another hoarse cry, and I pulled away.

"Mommy! Sokka, we have to find Mommy." I sobbed, looking into his eyes.

They were red. Why was everything red?

He just stared at me. His eyes filled with tears. He brushed them away quickly wuith his hands, smearing more red on his cheeks. When he pulled me back to him, his voice was thick and strangled.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright."

"Sokka! We have to find Mom!" I yelled, struggling against him. He held tighter.

I heard the scream again. I recognized it this time.

It was my father.

He was screaming something over and over and over again. I stopped struggling and listened. I heard him crying loudly and yelling outside. And then I heard the hoarse, inhuman scream once more, and understood it.

_Kya._

…

**A/N: So, yeah, things will definitely get more mature and serious, as seen at the end of this chapter and in the next chapter when we skip ahead 10 years or so. So no more cute kid arguments, unless I feel like slipping in some memories or what not.**

**Like I mentioned earlier, the next update will take much longer, since I had already finished the first two chapters.**

**Feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

**-SilverLining33**


	3. Broken People

**A/N: First of all, thank you to all who reviewed and followed my story. Your feedback has been awesome, and it really encourages me when I know you guys are interested, so thanks.**

**Secondly, I apologize for the wait. Just so you know, I haven't been wasting the months dilly-dallying. I've spent a good amount of time thinking plot and characters, and where I wanted this story to go. Hopefully my efforts will not be in vain. :)**

**One quick note regarding **_**Arraye PL **_**and her review: **Sorry to frighten you. Mature meaning from a more mature perspective, but then again, this story is definitely not sunshine and rainbows. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

…

**Chapter 3: Broken People**

_**-Ten years later-**_

…

_I'm young again, with a swirl of liquid hovering in my palms. I see my mother talking quietly with a man at the door. I want to show her what I've learned._

"_Mommy, Mommy look what I can do!"_

_She shushes me with her hand, never once moving her attention from the person at the door. I can't see who it is, but it annoys me that he gets my mother's attention and not me. I walk closer to her, careful not to disrupt the magic in my hands._

"_Mommy...Mommy, look!"_

"_Katara, hush, sweetie. Mommy's talking."_

_I wrinkle my nose and step forward again, the liquid snake wobbling slightly. _

"_Mommy, see? Look at me! Look what I can do! Mommy!"_

"_Katara-"_

_She whirls around, and I'm met with two pairs of widened eyes. My mother gasps and turns to shut the door. She runs around the room, closing curtains and shutting doors. Then she drags me by my arm into the bedroom. I struggle to keep the water in my hands._

_She slams the bedroom door shut behind us and slaps my hands down. I wince, pulling my arms to my chest as the water splashes at my feet. _

"_Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again. Do you hear me?"_

_My eyes water at her tone, tears slipping over my eyes one after the other. She grabs my shoulders and shakes me roughly._

_"Don't _ever _do that again, do you understand?"_

_I didn't understand. I never did. I let out a snotty sob, my eyes trained on the spilled water._

_"Katara, are you listening?" She shakes me again. And again. And again. "Katara!"_

"Katara!"

My eyes snapped open suddenly, my vision filled with red. He released my shoulders and stepped back.

"Give a guy a heart attack, why don't ya? I've been knocking for _hours_."

I blinked my eyes into focus, my gaze zeroing on his face.

"Well maybe not _hours _hours. More like _minutes_ hours...minutes."

My brain finally caught up, and I found myself glaring at him with as much anger as I could muster.

"What are you doing here?"

He stopped mid-rant and shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. I noted the light blush on his cheeks. I already knew what he wanted, but I was addicted to the devilish satisfaction of hearing him beg.

"If you don't need anything, then there's the door." I said shortly, slipping out of bed and leaving my bedroom.

"Katara..." he whined, following after me like a lost puppy.

I headed straight to the kitchen, taking out one plate and one cup. He whined again.

"I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

I ignored him, cutting a slice of bread and pouring water in the glass. He hovered around outside the door, shifting awkwardly from side to side. When I finished, I stood back from the table and stared at him, hands on my hips.

A moment of silence.

"Well?" I huffed impatiently, gesturing to the food on the table.

He jumped, startled, before flashing me a thankful grin. He sat down hurriedly, and started shoveling the bread in his mouth at an alarming speed.

I sat down opposite of him, watching and waiting. When he finished, he let out a satisfied sigh and slumped in his chair. His stomach growled. A sheepish blush smothered his cheeks.

Another moment of silence.

"Well?" I prompted again. This time he looked confused.

"Well what?"

I rolled my eyes and the lightbulb clicked.

"Oh!" He said, sitting up higher. I rolled my eyes again. "Well, um...what do you want me to say?"

"Just tell me what you learned." I said with a wave of my hand.

"There's not really much to tell…"

I stood up fast, knocking my chair over as I did. He jumped, staring up at me in shock.

"Get out." I ordered through clenched teeth. He got that puppy look on his face again.

"Katara…"

"_Get_. _Out_." I said, coming around to his side so fast, he stumbled over his chair to recreate the distance between us. "If you don't have any useful information, you don't have any business being here."

He frowned as I ushered him out. When we got to the door, he stopped at the threshold. I glared at the red between his shoulder blades. His posture was stiff and tense, and I knew he was thinking hard about something. Finally, he turned around to face me. We were too close. He looked into my eyes and stepped back, into the snow.

"There...there was an attack, on a Rebel camp a few days ago…" he mumbled, staring at my stomach.

My breath caught in my throat. "Is...is he alright?"

He shrugged carelessly, and I couldn't have hated him more at that moment. I reached over to shut the door, but he raised an arm to stop it from swinging shut. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait." he said, looking up at me nervously. "Can't we...can we...you know...hang out sometime?"

The door slammed shut.

He couldn't be serious. He was Fire Nation. I was Water Tribe. He was a firebender. A murderer. His kind took over my village, took over the whole world. We were enemies. Enemies don't _hang out._

I took a calming breath and turned to go back to the kitchen, knowing he was probably still standing outside my house like the fool he was.

_Hang out. _I scoffed. _Friends hang out. We were _not _friends._

I didn't have any friends.

…

About an hour passed, and I was still alone. The house was still and quiet, no sound the disturbing silence but the rough swish-swish of my wooden broom ridding the floor of invisible specs of dust. I cleaned quickly, a soft melody on my lips, eyes trained on the old floor.

I noticed a smudge on the area to my right.

I'll have to scrub that later.

I moved with purpose, one room to the next, revelling in the comfortable silence of my empty home. I always tried to clean quickly. I had too much things to do in the day _not _be in a hurry. As usual though, there was only one room where I hesitated. I stopped at the threshold and stared into it, the quiet tune fading immediately. One bed, one dresser, one painting, one lamp. Two people.

Two ghosts. Remnants of what used to be. Memories of the past.

_They're not here._

My throat closed up despite my reassurances.

I shook my head, pulling myself out of my daze. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the room, humming the song and staring at the floor. I made quick work of the room, making sure I didn't stay too long.

I straightened the painting, and suddenly, there she was, hunched over a table, colours splattered over her wrists and fingers.

I put extra pillows on his side, hearing him retell his adventures outside the village, all the while idly rubbing his sore back.

I pulled back the curtains, remembering the smiles on their faces when the sun would come up to greet them for the day.

I left the room quickly, tears burning behind my eyes, the broom clutched into a death grip. And again as usual, my hand paused over the doorknob, trembling as I stared out into the hallway.

And as always, I left it open. It would be used again soon.

After putting the broom away, I grabbed the small pail from the kitchen and made to leave once again. It was filled with ice and frozen fish that I'd caught the day before. After slipping on my parka and covering the fish with a cloth, I left the house as quietly as I could. I took a deep breath as I the door shut and risked a glance behind me. A loud sigh of relief rushed out of my lungs at the vacant field between the house and the village. I straightened and turned to leave.

Two steps later I heard my name.

I clenched my teeth and turned slowly, my anger from earlier returning at an alarming speed. He ran towards me breathlessly, his weirdly cut hair flopping over his forehead. He stopped in front of me with smiling brown eyes that crinkled at the corners. I didn't make eye contact, my eyes solely trained on the red glaring back at me. He knew we weren't supposed to be seen in public. Why couldn't he ever just stay away?

There was a long silence. He was probably expecting me to say hello.

I wasn't.

When I was sure he wasn't going to say anything, I turned on my heel and walked away.

He grabbed my wrist.

_Don't touch me._

He backed away quickly, palms raised in a submissive sign a peace. I thought it was very ironic.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for this morning." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't think…"

_Do you ever?_

"...and I...I don't know. I thought we were…"

The look on my face must have stopped him from saying what we both knew was next to spill out of his mouth. His arm fell at his side limply.

"...I guess not."

He looked hurt. But he couldn't be as hurt as me. Never as much as me. I wanted to say something rude, something that would haunt him and make him feel so guilty he wouldn't look at me for a week. But I didn't.

There was a beat of silence, then two, three. A tired sigh escaped his mouth, granting me permission to continue on my way. I slid past him quickly, avoiding contact as if he were the plague, his wounded brown eyes lingering in my conscience.

...

When I got to the village, I pulled my hood up over my head and walked slower. I've learned over the years that it's better to blend in than stand out. Being noticed has never done anyone any good. The village was quiet and calm, like most things in the South Pole. A group of small children were playing tag on the outskirts of the houses. In the darkest of times, it seemed that children would always find a way to be children. Their squeals of laughter brought a reminiscent smile to my face.

And then I saw the red.

All pale faces and angry sneers. The children went inside. They jeered and spat as I passed, but nothing more. A few years ago, it would have been accompanied by harsh words, maybe a shove or a threat.

But now, no one seemed to care. Fire Lord Azulon had stopped funding the Guards years ago, deciding to invest in the Soldiers, who were in charge of containing the Rebel forces. Now the Guards relied on us more than ever for food and water and supplies. They were worn out and underfed and sick of living in our "frozen wasteland."

My gaze drifted to the docks, which have not been used since I was around twelve, and then to the fancy red houses that were probably cold and empty. It almost made me feel sorry for them.

Almost.

I adjusted the bucket in my hands and wandered into the sparse collection of houses settled around the docks. I made my way to the smallest one in the middle of the village, where a woman named Hanna lived. Her husband was killed by firebenders several months ago, so I always tried to help out however I could.

Two knocks and the door was flying open, a tiny face beaming up at me from below.

"Katara!"

He launched himself at me and hugged me tight. I fumbled to steady the pail in my hand, ruffling his hair with the other.

"Hi, sweetie. Is your mom home?"

His dimples deepened as he pulled away and led me by hand into the house.

"Katara!" the chorus of children sprinted and toddled towards me, toys and blocks tossed aside in a mad rush to get to me first. There were four of them in all, the most of one family in the whole village - all non-benders as of yet.

I smiled and hugged them all, holding the basket well out of sight. They wore identical grins with identical dimples and identical rosy cheeks. I straightened slowly and nodded along with the hundred different tales being thrown at me at once.

I made my way to the kitchen to put down the pail, the kids' feet stepping over my heels.

"Is that for us?" asked the seven year old loudly, pointing to the fish. His name was Zaq, and he was always the first to greet me at the door, and the first to ask questions.

When I nodded, they cheered and jumped on my legs so roughly I almost fell over again. I tried to return their smiles, but to me, there was something wrong about kids getting excited for a simple meal, let alone a few small fish.

"Hello, Katara."

I smiled at the woman in the doorway. She sagged slightly against the wall, and I immediately sobered. I gently pushed the children away and strode over to the woman, setting the bucket down on the way. Taking her elbow in my hand and wrapping an arm around her waist, I helped her across the room and sat her down in a chair by the fireplace.

She smiled weakly in thanks.

"How are you?" I asked quietly. "Any problems? Any pain? Anything strange?"

She laughed off my questions with a feeble wave of the hand.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just...tired is all."

I frowned at her response.

"Are you sure?" I asked, adjusting the pillows behind her back. "If you need me to come over more often, I can-"

She waved it off again. "No, no. You help out enough as it is. I don't want to burden you."

"It's not a burden, really. I'm more than happy to help."

Her smile was forced. "Of course you are. And I appreciate it. But really, Katara, I'm okay."

I sighed.

"Well, alright." I said, stepping back. "Is there anything you need? Food? Water?"

"Nothing, thanks." she stared at the flames, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about her husband.

I hesitated for a moment more. I couldn't just leave her like this. I had to help her. I had to cheer her up. I had to-

"Katara, can we have some now?"

I turned with a cheery smile. "Of course. But only one. The other three are for the rest of the week, okay?"

I shot an apologetic smile to Hanna, although I'm not sure she saw me. I'd normally have more than enough fish for them to eat, but Sokka hasn't been helping me as much lately. I wasn't much of a fisherman.

The youngest of the kids, who had just recently learned to count, poked at the fish and turned to me. "Where's da one fah us?"

I knelt down to clean up some of the toys on the floor. "In the basket, hon."

There was a silence, and then a chorus of _'nooooo's_.

"There's only three of them. You said three was for the other days."

I looked up from the floor, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

The oldest, a girl of a whopping nine years, rolled her eyes and cocked her hip with a dramatic sigh. "There's supposed to be one for us. Because the other three are for the rest of the week."

I stood up slowly and went to look in the basket. Sure enough, there was only three fish inside.

"What? I could've sworn…"

"I bet Mina ate it!" Zaq yelled suddenly, pointing to the four year old.

The little girl huffed and stomped her foot. "_No!"_

"I bet you did! You always steal cuz you're always hungry!"

And then I understood.

Taking a deep breath through my nose to calm my nerves, I turned back to the children and rested a gentle hand on Mina's shoulder, who looked about a second away from bursting into tears.

"Mina didn't eat it, kids."

Mina stuck out her tongue at her siblings. "See? I told you!"

"I guess I miscounted, is all." I said easily, ignoring the stare from over by the fireplace.

"So what do we do?" the boy asked. I smiled assuredly and told them they could eat one today, and I'd bring extra next time I was over.

I busied myself for the next half hour or so cutting up the fish and cooking it for the children. There wasn't that many to go around, but in times like these, you have to make do with what you have. After I got the kids settled in their seats and eating, I wandered back over to the fireplace one last time.

"Are you sure you don't need anything before I go?" I asked, idly fluffing pillows and straightened rugs.

"No, it's okay." she mumbled, still staring at the fire solemnly.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

She didn't answer, and I knew I'd lost her again. The fire flickered and cracked, and she flinched slightly, still mesmerized by the golden flames burning harmlessly on the wooden logs below it. She rubbed the swell of her stomach, a lone tear slipping from her eye. I sighed and left her alone, shutting the door quietly as I left the house.

I wasn't going to try and pretend I knew what it was like for her. I did know what it was like to lose someone you loved, but not romantically. Were they the same thing? I wasn't sure yet. It broke my heart to see her distancing herself from everything, from her own children, who were probably hurting too. I know they were young, but so was I.

A glob of spit splattered across my boot as I walked. My head jerked up to meet the eyes of a Guard. He stood in front of me, with hollow cheeks and an arrogant air about him.

"Move out of the way, peasant." he snapped.

I didn't tell him to move out of the way instead. I didn't tell him that he looked more like a peasant than me. I didn't say anything. I ducked my head and stepped aside to let him pass. He regarded me for a moment, as if to say, 'yeah, you better move.' I grit my teeth to the sound of his boots crunching away in the icy snow.

I took a deep breath through my nose. In. Out. I tugged my hood up higher over my head and continued on my way.

…

He was there when I got back.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to realize that I was in a worse mood than this morning, so of course, he came over. He never did learn to take a hint.

"Hey, you're back." he said, all hurt feelings apparently long forgotten.

I turned my head away and walked faster.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." he said.

I pulled away before he could grab my wrist again.

"Fine, fine. Be like that. Just wanted some friendly conversation is all."

I almost laughed out loud. That shouldn't even be in their vocabulary.

"...always in a mood and I never do _any_-"

I whirled on him. "Why did you take the fish this morning?"

His eyes widened, mouth opening and closing like the stolen food itself.

"You _know _those are for Hanna's kids. What is wrong with you?"

Open, close.

"What kind of a selfish, low-life…" I stuttered for a word. "…would steal from a bunch of kids? Do you have no conscience?"

He clenched his jaw, looking off to the side. His stomach grumbled.

"Of course you don't."

I brushed past him then, purposely nudging him as I stormed into my house, cursing him as I went. I had no idea why I was so angry. It was just one fish. I could catch three more before the end of the night.

But food was so rare in the South Pole now, and every little bit that I made for those kids was crucial. Even the Guards are starving. Spirits know they can't fish or hunt for themselves, despite all the years they've been here. There have been rumors that the Guards steal food from the villagers, as a way of 'collecting taxes.' I had no trouble believing that. They took our freedom. Why not take our food?

_I just never thought _he _would do it too. Especially to me. I thought we were-_

I shook my head violently, trying to rid my mind of all things Fire Nation.

In. Out.

…

He wasn't there when I left the house again. I snorted quietly to myself as I looked at the empty field in front of the house.

_Coward. Of course he isn't there._

I didn't wait around to see if he would appear, deciding I'd had enough of him for today. I quickly ventured into the village again to a small house at the centre of the cluster of houses. Taking a deep breath, I knocked quietly on the door, leaning closer to here a response.

"Yugoda?" I said, leaning closer still. I heard her reply and stepped through the door, shutting it softly behind me.

I found her in the usual place, next to the fire. She was sitting comfortably on a cushioned chair, knitting something I couldn't see properly.

"Good afternoon, Yugoda." I said quietly, hovering around in the doorway. The elderly woman looked up, squinting at me through old, tired eyes. "It's me."

She smiled at me and beckoned me closer. "Come in, child."

I returned her smile, and approached her slowly, falling into her awaiting arms. I squeezed her gently, breathing in that unique smell that always seemed to come with elderly women.

She smiled at me again as we pulled away and gestured to the project in her lap. "Look. I'm almost finished."

I smiled and nodded.

"It's a gift for your darling daughter. What was her name again?"

I swallowed thickly over the lump in my throat. "K-katara."

"Katara." she echoed with a smile. "I once had daughter named Katara. Did I ever tell you about her?"

_Yes._

"No, ma'am. You didn't."

"Ah. She was a beautiful child. Beautiful. Hair like a flowing river and eyes bluer than the ocean. In fact, she looked a lot like you." she said with a chuckle. I humored her with one of my own. Her smile died gradually, and her face became serene. "But... she's gone now. Taken right out of my hands and shipped off to the Prisons. I never saw her again."

I watched a lone tear slip out of her eye, the lump in my throat growing fast. Yugoda drew in a shaky sigh and smiled at me suddenly.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to babble."

"It's alright." I said, smiling in reassurance.

She smiled in response and continued fiddling with the needlework in her hands. I got up and cleaned a bit, busying myself with menial housework to try and control my emotions. Yugoda's house was spotless, as usual, but I needed a moment. Seeing her like this was never easy for me. But I was one of the few people in the village who took care of her. Everyone else had their own problems to worry about.

When I came back, she was still sitting by the fire, but she wasn't doing her needlework. Her stillness unnerved me.

"Yugoda? Are you alright?"

She turned me in surprise, smiling as she met my eyes. "Oh hello, dear. How nice of you to come visit."

"Of course I came." I said, relief rushing through me in a loud sigh.

She held up the little shawl she was knitting. "Look. I'm almost finished. It's for your daughter. But shh, it's a surprise."

The burning returned behind my eyes. "Come on, ma'am. Let's get you to bed."

I helped her up and led her back into the little hall where her room and bathroom was. After I made sure she relieved herself, I settled her comfortably into the warm furs on her bed. She smiled at me as I pulled her sheets up, just the way she liked it.

"You are too kind, child." she said, touching my mother's necklace lightly. "You remind me so much of my daughter. Have I told ever told you about her?"

I felt the wetness trail down my cheeks at her words. I wiped them away hurriedly and covered her hand with my own.

"Yes, ma'am." I whispered through the thickness in my throat.

"Oh. I could've sworn..." she paused, then shook her head softly. "Ah. Oh well. I guess my memory's not what it used to be."

A tiny sob escaped, but I quickly covered it with a little laugh. She laughed with me, her tired eyes shutting slowly.

"Will you come visit tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Alright then." she patted my hand lightly. "It's a date."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "I'm leaving now, okay?"

"Say hello to Hakoda for me, and little Sokka too."

"I will." I agreed, watching as her breath evened out and a sleepful peace settled over her. I leaned down and kissed her withered cheek before standing up.

"Sweet dreams, Yugoda."

…

I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing that stain on the floor when Sokka came home. He shut the door quietly and gave me a small smile over his shoulder.

"Oh. I thought you'd be in bed by now."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I think I'm old enough to go to bed a little late."

He grinned and ruffled my hair as he left the room. I ducked and smacked his hand away. "Whatever you say, kiddo."

I scoffed at the childhood nickname and scrubbed at the stain halfheartedly. I'd been scrubbing it for some time now. It just wouldn't go away. _Unlike Sokka_. I thought bitterly. He was always gone for one reason or another. Here I was, at home alone all the time, working hard and taking care of things, and he was out in the mountains all day doing who knows what.

I scrubbed a bit harder.

You'd think after everything that happened he would be more wary of leaving me alone all the time. You'd think he'd at least have the decency to try and get to know his little sister a little bit, you know, me being his only family left and all. You'd think he'd act a little bit more his age. He was five years older than me, and _I _did all the work around here.

Harder still.

Did he think he was the only one hurting? Did he think I was too young to remember how things used to be? Did he think-?

"Um, I know you're obsessed with cleaning and all, but scrub any harder and you'll rub a hole in the floor."

I froze, and took a deep breath through my nose. In. Out.

"I made dinner. Are you hungry?" I said, dusting myself off with false cheerfulness.

The wary look on my brother's face vanished at the mention of food. "Always."

We ate in silence, as always, the only sounds coming from the pig sitting across from me. I wasn't able to touch my food, however, the events from earlier this morning still nagging at the back of my mind. I fiddled with my spoon and set it back down in bowl for the fourth time. I stared into the broth, not blinking, until my eyes began to water.

"Hey, Katara, you okay?"

I looked up, snorting softly at the green noodle hanging from his chin. I tapped mine to let him know. He wiped it off mechanically, eyes never leaving my face. He waited patiently for me to speak.

"I...I went to see Yugoda today."

His expression softened immediately. "How is she?"

Tears pooled in my eyes despite my strong will to keep them at bay. "It...it's getting worse."

Sokka was up and around the table in seconds. I leaned my face into his shoulder and finally allowed myself to cry. Sokka rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my hair to comfort me.

"She...she..." I couldn't even get the words out. Sokma hushed me and hugged me tighter.

I guess I didn't need to say anything after all. Sokka knew how much I cared about Yugoda. Our own grandmother passed away a few years ago. Yugoda and I met at her funeral. She knew my grandmother well, so afterwards she took me to her house, gave me something to drink, and the rest was history. We grew closer every time we met up. I could tell Yugoda anything, and she'd always have a story ready for me. She always told me how much I reminded her of my mother. She'd tell me stories about her too. Yugoda was always the person I'd go to for advice or company when I felt lonely. She was the only friend I had.

But then last winter, Yugoda got sick. We didn't have any medicine, but I did the best I could. I'd stay with her every second of the day, making sure she had everything she needed. She was so sick, that she couldn't walk or talk or do anything without help. I thought I had almost lost her. But then, suddenly, as if a miracle from the spirits, Yugoda recovered. I was so happy that I hadn't lost anybody else.

And then she started to forget.

When I had calmed down, Sokka drew back, holding my shoulders gently.

"You okay, now?" he asked tentatively.

I nodded, wiping my eyes and nose with my sleeve. Sokka gave me a sad smile. I nodded again, more sure of myself now. Sokka started to stand up, but I still had something to say. I was taking a big risk bringing this up. This was a touchy subject for both of us.

"A Rebel camp was attacked a few days ago." I murmured, playing with the hem of my shirt. Sokka stiffened immediately, the hold on my shoulders tightening significantly.

"Where...how do you know that?" he asked cautiously. I tried to look away.

He caught my eyes though, and then he knew.

"Damn it, Katara, we've been through this." he said sharply.

I winced, but held my ground. "Sokka, I had too."

"I've told you a thousand times to stay _away_ from him-"

"He's not a problem! He gives me information about what happens on the outside-"

"What happens outside the South Pole is none of your concern."

I looked at him incredulously, shrugging out of his grip. "None of my concern? Those men are out there fighting for our freedom! It concerns all of us!"

Sokka cast a wary glance towards the walls of the house and gave me a pointed glare, signalling me to shut the hell up before we both got in trouble.

"What concerns _me _is your safety." he said lowly. "And I can't keep you safe while you're deliberately associating yourself with a Fire Nation Guard just for a few updates on the battlefront."

"What would you have me do then, huh?" I asked, standing up and throwing my arms out carelessly. "Hide away in the mountains all day and wallow in self pity like some helpless little child?"

Sokka's gaze darkened at my words.

"Oh, that's right. Then I'd be just like you, right? Is that how you want me to be? That same little girl who's just gonna sit around here and wait for rescue?"

"Learning about what's happening in the War isn't going to lead to anything good, Katara. You'll only get hurt."

"I have to know! Don't you care about the Rebels? Those are men from our Tribe! What about Dad? Don't you care about him?!"

Sokka stood up suddenly, fists clenched, eyes blazing.

"_Dad abandoned us! Why _should _I_?"

I stepped back slightly, but Sokka noticed. He turned away and took a deep breath.

In. Out.

I watched him gather himself together, slowly loosening his fists and taking deep breaths. I blinked back tears as I stared at his back. I hated when we fought. It made me wish for the good old days, when Sokka would give me piggy back rides and go penguin sledding with me, even though he was always too old for it. Even in childhood, my brother was old.

He'd always done everything he could to protect me, to be the leader. He was always looking out for me. He still was. But when Dad left to join the Rebels, something happened to my big, strong older brother. Something that took the life right out of him. Something that caused him to hide his feelings, even from me. I had no idea what, but I was determined to find out.

He turned back around, and I immediately spotted the bags under his eyes. I immediately noticed how his cheekbones jutted out just the tiniest bit. I noticed the thin lines on his face and his haggard appearance. He looked so _tired_.

"Dad hasn't abandoned us Sokka." I said softly.

Sokka stared hard at the floor. I watched his expression carefully. Our family has never been able to keep our emotions hidden. I studied my brother, seeing resentment and grief and anger and sadness. Then he looked me in the eye, and for the first time, my brother looked young. He looked...vulnerable.

"Yes." he said, just as quietly. "He has."

…

**A/N: So. Any thoughts on the chapter? Positive thoughts? Negative thoughts? Tell me. **

**Seriously. Anything you guys have questions on, feel free to ask. I will do my best to answer all your questions. I'm not a mean person. :) Any mistakes, concerns or things you're unclear on, will be helpful. I'm a major perfectionist, so I will love you forever even if you tell me I need to add a period somewhere.**

**ALSO I'm looking for a name for the Fire Nation Guard. Any ideas? Suggestions? You know which one I'm talking about right? He's about 20 or so, with "weirdly cut brown hair"(feel free to decide what that is to you) and brown eyes and dimples and crinkles in his eyes when he smiles. (excuse me for the detail). So let me know. I'm thinking Gavin. But I don't think that fits into the Avatar world….hmmm. **

**Once again, sorry for the long update. Just so you know, I write when I am inspired. If I don't, my writing feels false and I get grumpy and just ugh…**

**But anyway, thank you for reading. See you next chapter!**

**-SilverLining33**


	4. In Too Deep

**A/N: Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited. I tried my best to update quicker than last time...did I? *shrug* So here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**...**

**Chapter 4: In Too Deep**

...

_I hear loud noises echoing through my ears, a range of sounds that don't make sense. I slip out of bed as quietly as I can. The house is quiet and holds the eerie blue glow of approaching dawn. The noises increase in volume, and I follow them outside into the cold snow._

_"Sokka?" I call out tentatively._

_The noises become clearer, transforming into angry voices and harsh words. I trail my hand along the wall as I walk around to the back of the house, the side facing the mountains._

_"Sokka?"_

_And then I see them. My brother, a foot away from my father, screaming at his face. My father, looking sad and apologetic, taking in every word. I stare at the bag slung over his shoulder, and the tears running down my brother's face. I know something is wrong. Sokka never cries._

_Suddenly Dad leans down and kisses Sokka on the forehead. He whispers something to him, and Sokka immediately shuts up, staring at my father with this incredulous disgust on his face._

_My father stands and catches my eye. He smiles at me, but it fades almost as soon as it came. He stands straighter, as if reassuring himself of something, and then he turns, and leaves._

_We're both left there, staring at his back as he disappears around the mountainside. I turn to look at Sokka, who still seems to be in shock. I open my mouth to speak._

_Sokka lets out a strangled sob as he reaches after my father._

_"Dad..."_

_And then he's taking off after him with a burst of life. I jump in shock and follow as fast as I can. _

_"Dad! Dad!" he's screaming, over and over again._

_I trip over my feet slightly as I run, my eyes trained on my brother's back as he slips farther and farther away from me. I don't want him to go too._

_"Sokka! Wait for me!"_

_He skids to a stop and whips around to face me. This time I do fall when I trip. He hurries over to me and pulls me up by my arm, shoving me back towards the house. _

_"Stay here, Katara!" He orders with a hurried urgency._

_One last shove sends me in the snow, but he doesn't notice. He's gone again. I scramble up, tears leaking from my eyes, tiny fists balled at my sides._

_"Sokka! Don't go!" I scream, watching his figure get smaller and smaller and smaller._

_"Stay here!" he yells over his shoulder harshly._

_"Sokka!" I scream again, louder still. "Don't leave me!"_

_He doesn't answer, and I sink into the snow, watching the last member of my family disappear around the mountainside._

...

I blinked in the harsh sunlight, awoken by loud voices coming from outside. I felt a sudden sense of déjà vu. I sucked in a deep breath to calm my nerves. The voices got louder.

Rolling my eyes, I slipped out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen. From there, I'd be able to hear most of the yelling outside. As I pulled out the ingredients, I caught a bit of the angry conversation outside.

"How many times do I have to say it before you'll get it through your thick skull? Stay _away_ from her."

That was Sokka.

The Guard let out a sarcastic snort. "I don't have to listen to you."

"You better start if you don't want your face rearranged."

_I_ snorted at that.

"Was that a threat, Watertribe?"

"You better believe it is, _Fire Nation._"

Someone took a step.

"You better start showing some respect. Or I'll have to report you to my commanding officer."

Another step.

"I couldn't give two _shits_ about your commanding officer. This is between you and me. _Stay the hell away from my sister._"

"Maybe it's the other way around. Maybe you should be telling _her _to stay away from _me_."

My eyes narrowed.

"You think I'm stupid? You think I haven't noticed you stalking her all these years?"

"And yet you don't see her complaining." he added smugly.

I heard knuckles crack under tightened fists.

"Katara doesn't know what's best for her." he said sharply. "She's young and naive and doesn't know how the Fire Nation really is. She has a lot to learn about you people."

The Guard snickered.

"And I'd be more than happy to..._educate_ her."

I heard a loud punch, and suddenly, I heard a scuffle. I scrambled away from the sink and rushed outside and around the house, spotting the two idiots rolling around in the snow like animals.

"You. Little. _Shit!_" Sokka spat between punches. The Guard swung his elbow up, slamming it into Sokka's jaw. My brother swore and fell off the Guard, pulling his forearms up to protect his face from the barrage of attacks.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

The Guard beat relentlessly at my brother's arms, straddling him tightly by the stomach. He stopped punching to lean down and whisper something in Sokka's ear. Whatever he said sent Sokka into a mad frenzy. He let out a growl of rage and tackled the Guard. This time he leaned over and said something, the Guard struggled to get out from under him, and answered harshly. Sokka froze suddenly, a look of horror and fury etched on his face. Then he slammed his fist across the jaw of the Guard.

I stomped over to them, planting my hands on my hips angrily.

"Will you two cut it out? Spirits, you do this _every time_."

Sokka shoved the Guard off of him, obviously fed up with the contact now. The Guard wiped his mouth and spat blood in the snow. I was momentarily distracted by the red. They sat back, catching their breath and glaring at each other with as much hate as they could muster.

"He started it." the Guard said, pointing at my brother accusingly.

"Leave._ Now._" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. He looked oddly hurt by my harsh dismissal. Again, I had no idea _why_. He stood to leave, wincing and grumbling under his breath as he did. I watched him until he disappeared over the hill, before turning back to Sokka, surprised by the angry look he was giving me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I would've won."

I rolled my eyes and moved to help him stand. He grimaced and clutched his ribs, standing up to full height gingerly.

"Sure you would." I mumbled, ignoring the glare. He coughed a little and leaned heavily on my shoulder. "You're lucky he puts up with your crap. If it was any other Guard, you would have been tried for treason."

Sokka snorted humorlessly. "Treason my ass. I'm Water Tribe, not Fire Nation."

"There _is_ no Water Tribe any more." I muttered.

If Sokka heard me, he didn't comment.

During breakfast, Sokka didn't say a word to me. I guessed he was still angry about last night, but I wasn't worried. We'd had that argument a thousand times already. As I washed the dishes in the bucket, Sokka put on his parka and shoes. I didn't ask where he was going. I didn't ask when he'd be back. And he didn't offer up any information either. He just mumbled a quick goodbye, and then he was gone. I tried to contain the sigh if irritation.

Literally two seconds later, I heard footsteps.

"Agni, I thought he'd never leave."

I whipped around, the plate in my hand slipping from my hand and shattering instantly.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped, praying he didn't notice the frozen water. He struggled for an answer in confusion. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"I - I thought…" he stared at the empty table.

"I'm sorry if you didn't get the memo, but our plans were cancelled when you decided to _beat up my brother_."

The Guard looked indignant. "Hey, he started it. What was I supposed to do, just stand there and take it? He's lucky I didn't start firebending."

He obviously realized that was the wrong thing to say about two seconds too late.

"_Get. Out._" I said through gritted teeth. He knew more than anyone how much I hated firebending. How much I hated firebend_ers_. Whether that included him or not, I wasn't sure. But he didn't have to know that.

He frowned. "Fine. Whatever. I have to be somewhere anyway."

I rolled my eyes. Sure he did.

…

Three hours passed.

Three hours of absolutely nothing. I was at the cliff fishing, trying to make good on the promise to Hanna's children. And I wasn't catching anything. I sighed loudly and glared at the water below me. My eyes bore into the fish swimming below, taunting me every time they swerved around the bait. Why couldn't I ever catch anything? Sokka made it seem so easy.

An idea popped into my head.

I looked around behind me, making sure no one was near. I smirked a little at the empty fields surrounding the mountains. I set down my pole softly in the snow and lay down on my stomach gently. Casting one last glance over my shoulder, I pulled off my mitten and reached down. I was pretty sure I remembered how to do this. It had only been a few months since I last-

_There!_

I felt the unfamiliar push and pull, watching the water bubble and pop, bubble and pop. Straining, I focused hard to make a bubble around a fish. When one swam by, I 'bubbled' the water and held it. The fish seemed confused, and started swimming in a frantic circle. A bead of sweat slipped down my temple. I took a deep breath and pulled.

I smiled as I watched the water rise ever so slowly up to meet me, the fish still contained within the liquid. It wavered and wobbled, and I had to stretch my concentration to steady the blob of water coming up the cliff. I started to get up, ready to pull the water up over the edge-

"Watcha doin'?"

I whirled around in fright, twisting my body sharply to face the intruder. Too fast. Before I knew it, I'd lost my balance and slipped over the edge of the cliff.

A minute later, I was shivering in the snow, cold water dripping from every surface of my body. I curled into a ball, trying to suppress the shaking. He climbed out behind me, teeth chattering.

"H-h-holy sh-sh-shi-shi-_it_, that's cold." he gasped, bending over on all fours. And then he was silent. He began mumbling to himself about the cold, probably expecting me to join in. But I couldn't even look at him. I was so embarrassed, having to be fished out of the water by _him_ of all people. Yes, I still couldn't swim.

I peeked up at him, only slightly intrigued by his sudden silence. I watched the steam rise steadily off his back, and suddenly, I had no problem with firebending. In fact, I was extremely jealous now. I looked to my right, where my house was, ready and waiting with a warm bath and warm clothes and warm food...on the other side of the mountain.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled myself up shakily, muscles numbing from the cold. I'd only made it up halfway when I felt him tug me back down. He pulled me close to his chest, holding firm as I struggled.

"What are you doing?" I yelled hoarsely. "Let go of me!"

"I'm warming you up." he murmured into my neck. I shuddered at the sudden heat from his breath.

"I swear, if you don't get away from me right now, I'll scream."

He tightened his grip. "No, you won't."

He was right. But not because of the reason he thought. I calmed my struggles a bit as the heat seeped through my clothes and my shivers became less violent.

"People are going to see us." I mumbled drearily.

"Don't worry." he said with a chuckle. "If we stay still enough, they'll think we're a tiger seal or something."

I wanted to tell him to let go. I wanted to tell him not to come near me ever again. I wanted to tell him we could never be friends. I wanted to tell him to _stop trying so hard_. But as my eyes grew heavy and my limbs stopped shaking, I found that I had absolutely no problem keeping my mouth shut.

…

When I woke up the second time, I was in my bed, and I was warm.

I flew up out of the covers, preparing to beat the bloody pulp out of the body lying next to me. But there was no one there. Confused, I straightened and tiptoed out the door, peeping into the corridor first.

"Hello?" I called out quietly.

When I got no answer I allowed myself to relax. I stepped out into the hall, stretching my back and glancing out the kitchen window. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of the setting sun.

"Shoot." I hissed, scrambling around to find my parka. I grabbed it from the table and rushed out the door, boots crunching heavily in the snow.

I made it to the mountain in record time, a loud sigh of relief rushing from my lungs as I spotted my fishing pole and bucket right where I left them. I groaned when I saw another thing I left here, also right where I left him. He turned when he heard me coming and offered a small smile as I slowed to a walk. I was a bit confused at his silence. He never ran out of things to say, did he?

I stopped behind him to pick up my bucket, straightening cautiously and staring at his back unsurely. He still hadn't said anything. I shifted my weight to the next foot and tightened my grip on the bucket.

_What is wrong with you? Do you _want_ him to talk to you or something?_

I shook my head a little and stepped back.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

I was startled by his question.

_I guess…_

"I thought you were a waterbender." he scoffed, and my blood freezes. He turned his head to look at me, mouth curling up at the corner. "Can you believe that?"

I was silent because I couldn't think of anything to say. He was looking at the ocean once again. The silence stretched as I scrambled for something to say.

"That wasn't the first time we met." I finally blurt out.

His face snaps towards me suddenly in surprise, as if he hadn't expected me to speak at all. I kicked myself for answering.

"It wasn't?"

I shook my head. _Why are you doing this? Why are you talking to him?_

"The first time we met, you burned my doll."

He looked genuinely shocked by this.

"I did?"

I nodded uncomfortably, shifting again. This was a good way to end the conversation. I could leave right now and go home. Instead, as if being controlled by some higher force, I felt words spilling out of my mouth as if scared I wouldn't have another chance.

"Yes. You were angry that I wouldn't let you be the dragon, so you burned my doll, and I slapped you."

He let out a small chuckle and looked back out to the sea. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

My feet itched forward to stand next to him against my better judgment.

"Your father, cousin, brother, whatever... that other Guard came out and started yelling at my brother. Said _I _had to apologize."

He scoffed at the mention of my brother.

"I think I remember that. _And _that stupid ass boomerang he always carried around."

I snorted softly before I could stop it. He looked over at me, smiling in response. I cleared my throat and looked at the sparkling water glowing in the sunset. I couldn't bring myself to leave. Not yet.

"He's my cousin."

I cocked my head at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"The Guard who yelled at you." he said, staring out into space. "He's my cousin."

"Oh." I mumbled, suddenly ready to leave now.

He continued anyway. "I moved here with him. He's retired now."

Something in his tone told me there was more to the story than he was telling, more that he wanted to say, but wouldn't until he knew I was willing to listen.

"How...how is he?"

He sucked in a deep breath. "Not too good."

"Is he sick?" I asked, cringing at the bluntness of my question.

The breath whooshed out of him. "Yeah."

We fell back into silence.

_Now would be a good time to leave. I don't want to do this. I don't want to get in too deep._

"He's so weak and fragile and I can't do anything for him. No one is taking care of him but me. And I don't have much. That's why I...that's why I..." he shook his head suddenly and turned to leave. "You know what? Forget it. I'll see you...I mean..."

He shook his head again with a sad smile and walked away. I listened to his departing footsteps for a moment.

"Wait!" I cried, whirling around to catch up to him.

He stopped without turning, showing that he was listening. I slowed to a stop behind him, twisting my fingers awkwardly.

"Thank you. For earlier, I mean."

I saw his cheeks lift slightly, and found my own doing the same. It stayed, even after he vanished behind the mountain.

...

The door opened and there stood Zaq, grinning widely to show me his brand new missing tooth. I praised him for it, telling him he was growing up so fast. He grinned harder.

"Where's your mommy?" I asked, peeking inside the house.

He vanished inside the house screaming for his mother at the top of his lungs. Lydia screamed back at him from somewhere in the house to stop shouting or he'll wake the baby. Zaq yelled back an 'okay.' I set the pail of fish on the counter and waited for her appear.

"Katara. Hello." I smiled at her softly and gestured to the fish.

"Here it is. Just like I promised." I said. "I'm sorry it's not much...the fish hated me today."

Hanna looked at me strangely. "Katara. You didn't have to."

"Of course I did. I made a promise to the children. I had to keep it."

"Really, Katara, it's too much."

I glanced at the half full bucket of fish. "No. No it's really not."

"What you brought this morning was more than enough."

My protest died on my lips. "I...I didn't bring any this morning."

Hanna cocks an eyebrow.

"There was a bucket on our step this morning. I'm surprised no one stole it."

I racked my memory for any notion of what she described. No. I'd spent my whole morning at home. I'd spent my afternoon asleep, and my evening...my evening...

And then I understood.

"Oh. Must have slipped my mind. Sorry."

She was staring at me again.

"Katara, are you feeling alright? You've been sort of...all over the place lately."

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine, thanks." I said with a reassuring smile. "Anyways. I better get home. It's getting dark."

She waved me away without another word.

...

"Yugoda? I'm here. Sorry I came so late. I got caught up with something and-"

I cut myself off short and smiled at the sight of her fast asleep in her rocking chair. She looked peaceful. But sleeping in a chair will do a number on her neck, especially when her bones are so fragile already.

As quietly as I could, I stepped over to her and pressed softly on her shoulder.

"Yugoda?" She woke on contact, smiling blearily at me.

"Oh, hello dear. I didn't know you were coming." she said, sounding a little embarrassed.

I smiled at her and helped her out of her chair gently. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"How's the baby?" she asked, once she was settled under her covers. She placed a gentle hand on my stomach and smiled.

I couldn't find it in me to answer.

"She'll be strong when she grows up." she whispered, then almost as an after thought, "Hopefully not too strong."

My eyes burned as I pulled away, kissing the top of her head and assuring her I'd be back tomorrow. I always made sure to tell her I'd come, even though she'd forget by morning. I shut the door and stepped out into the night, the light of the windows around me guiding me through the village. I didn't want to go home yet. I was looking for a certain someone, hoping to give him my thanks for what he did for Hanna's family.

_Speaking of Hanna..._

I slowed instantly as I passed her house, eyeing the collection of Guards hovering around near her door.

"...not doing too well...gonna make it."

I trained my ear to their conversation, getting as close as I dared while passing by.

"I heard he won't make it past morning."

"He's probably already dead. We're never up to date on this shitty block of ice."

They spoke a little more about news they'd heard, one particular phrase sparked my interest enough to stop and listen for a bit. They didn't elaborate on it though, which annoyed me a bit. Instead, another Guard interrupted, full of complaints.

"Speaking of which, we're all about due for a transfer. When can we get the hell out of here? Let the next sorry batch of noobs take over this place."

"That might come sooner than you think. I heard-"

It took me a second to figure out why they stopped talking, and why I stopped _moving_. Here I was, all alone in the middle of the night, blatantly eavesdropping on Fire Nation Guards. What was I _thinking_?

"Hey, you! What are you looking at?"

Four pairs of golden brown eyes snapped towards me. I would have been frozen stiff if I wasn't already here, staring like an idiot. My tongue felt heavy in my throat.

_What happened to blending in? What happened to going unnoticed?_

"I-I-"

"Spying is a traitorous crime, peasant. Were you spying?"

The Guards stepped closer, and I stepped back. I swallowed even though my mouth had gone completely dry. I stammered incoherently until I spotted a familiar set of brown eyes. Our eyes met for a moment, and then, a split second later, he composed himself, and took another step forward.

"Get lost, girl. Before we get angry." he snapped. I stared at him in disbelief. Before I had a chance to respond, the men brushed me off with a wave of their hand and turned back to their conversation.

_That's it?_ I thought. I mentally kicked myself. _What, do you want more?_

I turned quickly and all but ran out of the village, speeding up the hill to my house. I reached for the door just as the footsteps behind me grew louder and closer.

"What did you hear?"

"Get lost. Before I get angry." I muttered without looking. My hand trembled over the doorknob, betraying my calm façade.

"What. Did. You. _Hear_?" his voice was hard, barely containing an emotion I couldn't place. I turned and cocked an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. What I saw in his face made me speak, despite my resolve to ignore him.

"Nothing. Just something about a dead man walking, and everyone's obsession with leaving the 'shitty block of ice.'" I added, watching him pointedly.

Normally he'd laugh nervously and rub his neck, or make some weird comment about never dreaming of leaving me. But he didn't laugh, or comment about it at all. He just stared at me, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

"Are you sure? That's it?" he pressed.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said, crossing my arms defiantly. He didn't answer. Just stared at the snow near my feet. I took in his tense posture, the one he wore when he was thinking hard about something. My own eyebrows pulled in. "Why? Is there something you're not telling me?"

His head snapped up, eyes wide in shock. And then, it was gone in a split second, and he was glaring at me angrily.

"What if there is? I don't have to share anything with you." he snapped. "I don't have to do anything for you, so get off my back."

He stormed off, and I was left standing there, eyes wide in surprise.

_Where did that come from?_

I'd never seen him act like that before. He was the easy-going guy who smiled so much I didn't know what he looked like without one. He was annoying and pushy and never knew when to quit. He was never one for mood swings. _I _was always the emotional one. So why…?

Unless he really _did_ have something to hide. Which made me wonder what it was, and why he would keep it from me. He'd never kept anything from me before. Whatever it was must be really important. So important that he wasn't allowed to tell me. Either that or he was afraid to. Afraid of the punishment he'd get if anyone found out.

The more I thought about it, the more I got excited.

_'Learning about what's happening in the War isn't going to lead to anything good, Katara. You'll only get hurt.'_

What had Sokka meant by that? How was digging for information going to get me hurt? The worst that could happen is getting caught. And I've been bribing intel out of that Guard for years. I had to do _something_. I had to _know_ something. Being clueless about your own war is being useless in it. At least, that's what I've told myself over the years.

As I shut the door behind me, I decided to follow my instinct and figure out what other secrets he's been keeping from me. He's always told me all I need to know about the war, but how do I know everything he said was true? Maybe it had something to do with what the other Guard had mentioned, just before I got caught. The part of the conversation I didn't share with the Guard.

I paused in front of my door, eyebrows furrowed as I recalled the phrase that caught my interest. As I pondered it over and over again, I could only think of one question that seemed to lead to a thousand more.

_What's an Avatar?_

…

**A/N: Yay, the Avatar has finally been mentioned. Yes, he is in this story. And also, yes, the Guard is still nameless. I am still struggling with his name. Nothing sounds right in my head, (I think it's because I'm still biased to Gavin. Lol.) So yeah, he's still untitled. I'll probably end up calling him Gavin anyway, unless one of you comes up with this awesome name that will make me worship the ground you walk on...But don't worry, I'll work it into the story soon. **

**So yeah, sorry that this wasn't a shorter update, but...life happens. Don't forget to review!**

**-SilverLining33**

**...**

**P.S. Do any of you watch LOK? Cuz I'm thoroughly pissed at the last episode. Hoping for redemption in episode 10. :)**


End file.
